As a mechanism for adjusting an operative position of a steering wheel to be placed at a desired tilt position, an electrically operated tilt mechanism is known. For example, in the following Patent document 1, it is aimed “to provide a steering apparatus to be capable of suppressing backlash in a vertical direction without affecting a tilting operation” (described in Paragraph [0004] of the Patent document 1), and “in a steering apparatus comprising a steering shaft connected to a steering wheel, a steering column having a cylindrical column housing receiving and supporting the steering shaft rotatably, and fixed to a vehicle body by a fixing bracket, and a tilt mechanism adjusting tilted amount of the steering column relative to the fixing bracket based on operation of a tilt motor, the tilt mechanism comprises a shaft rotated by the tilt motor, a slide member sliding on the shaft based on rotation of the shaft, and a link mechanism connecting the column housing to the slide member and the fixing bracket, and tilting the steering column relative to the fixing bracket based on sliding of the slide member, wherein the link mechanism is placed on both of left and right sides of the column housing at the outer side in the radial direction of the column housing” is proposed (described in Paragraph [0005] of the same).
Also, in the following Patent document 2, it is aimed “to provide a steering apparatus to be capable of commonly providing a steering column regardless of a driving system of a tilt-telescopic mechanism” (described in Paragraph [0005] of Patent document 2), and “in a steering apparatus comprising a steering shaft installed with a steering wheel, a steering column receiving and supporting the steering shaft rotatably, and a bracket for installing a steering position adjusting mechanism on the steering column, the steering column is configured to be attachable to and detachable from the steering column” is proposed (described in Paragraph [0006] of the same). Furthermore, “the bracket is a support bracket for installing a manually operated tilt-telescopic mechanism or a base bracket for installing an electrically operated tilt-telescopic mechanism” is described (in Paragraph
of the same), and “installing portions of the support bracket and the installing portion of the base bracket are to be commonly provided” is described (in Paragraph [0009] of the same).
Furthermore, as a technology for preventing a backrush between a screw shaft and a nut member of an electrically operated tilt mechanism to ensure a smooth slidability, in the following Patent document 3, for example, “a slider mechanism characterized in comprising a shaft having a male screw portion rotating with an output shaft of a driving source, an approximately cylindrical female screw member disposed around the male screw portion with its rotation being limited to a rotating direction of the shaft, and meshed with the male screw portion and moved with an object to be driven, a biasing member biasing the female screw member in a radial direction, and a pressing member having an abutting portion abutting on the male screw portion, applied with a reaction force of the biasing force of the biasing member, the reaction force acting as an abutting force between the male screw portion and the abutting portion” is proposed (in Paragraph [0011] of Patent document 3). And, “the approximately cylindrical female screw member is biased by the biasing force of the biasing member in the radial direction to surely abut on the male portion of the shaft, and the reaction force of its biasing force is surely received by the pressing member, with the abutting portion being surely abutted on the male screw portion of the shaft, the backrush of the meshed potion of the screws being forced to be eliminated” is described (in Paragraph [0012] of the same).